Kuwabara Becomes a Bishie?
by Kawaii-Kami
Summary: Kuwabara was always the least favorite character. Many think of him as an ugly, ugly anime character. But what happens when he becomes a bishie?R&R -By Kawaii-Kami formally known as the reviewer A.S.
1. The Bishification Process

Dreamer: Kuwabara Becomes a Bishie?????? By Kawaii-Kami  
  
Chapter One: The Bishification Process  
  
A.N.- `Ello. Kami here. How ya'll doing? Anyways, here's my first post. Hope ya' like the story. I still think it would be just plain creepy for Kuwabara to be a bishie, but that's just me. Anyways, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: A single tear streaks down my right cheek cuz' I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Moon Minamino's duct tape idea or chapstick.  
  
A.S. was a stubborn girl, I must first say. She had an odd ability though. She had the ability to use various treasures with ease and learn how to use their powers, and she had quite a few of them in the Makai. She was toting around one of her oddest treasures today in the Makai. She lived in the Ningenkai I must first add, and was a teenager, yet she was four- hundred-years-old. But you can learn about that later. Now, Koenma wanted one of A.S.'s treasures. So, he sent the Spirit Detectives to go find A.S. They did, and the also brought A.S.'s friend who also had quite a few treasures, Moon. She too lived in the Ningenkai. They both were teenagers from the Ningenkai, but they were quite different than the average teenager I should say.  
A.S. had brown hair with red streaks and blood red eyes. When the Spirit Detectives first caught her, she had no fox features, but then she suddenly gained them. Odd, eh? She had a flowing gray tail and fox ears of the same color. She had fangs too at the time, and she was snarling angrily. When they first caught A.S., she did not have the same appearance. She had no fox features. Instead she looked fully human with purple hair pulled up in two ponytails and golden eyes. The other girl, Moon, was much more calm about the whole situation. She had eyes as blue as ice and long black hair. She had two fox ears and one long tail. The oddest thing though is that she had duct tape on her side as if it was a weapon. (A.N.- You'll get the joke in a minute!) She also had a katana on her side, placed carefully in a diamond-studded sheave. Moon quickly said, "Why did I have to be dragged here by the ugly dude?" Kuwabara was pulling her on a leash. Yusuke was pulling A.S. on a leash too. "I feel like an idiot.... Why are there leashes on our neck?" A.S. said with a roll of the eyes. "I don't know!" Moon said. "We're not dogs; get us off these leashes!" A.S. shrilled. "You're typically a dog since you are a fox-person," Kuwabara said. "Call me a dog again and I'll bite you," A.S. said. "Shut up," Moon said to Kuwabara. "You should duct tape `em," A.S. said. "`Yep," Moon agreed. "Duct tape him?" Kurama asked. "Torture him with duct tape," Moon said. "`Yep," A.S. said. Moon said happily, "My philosophy for life is: Duct tape is the only ningen item that is worth anything. It is also good to have on hand at all times, for it is the answer to all your problems!" (A.N.- Moon Minamino owns the entire duct tape thing, `yep. I just HAD to add the whole duct tape concept.) "So inspirational," A.S. said with a fake tear going down her eye. All the Spirit Detectives sweatdropped. They arrived in Koenma's office. "OH NO!" A.S. cried. "We're going to Koenma's; we must have DIED!!!!" "NO!" Moon shrilled and both girls started crying. Again, everybody sweatdropped. "You're not dead," Yusuke sighed. "HALLELUJUAH!!!!" A.S. cried as she jumped up and down giddily. "We're not dead!" Moon shrilled as she danced around. Suddenly A.S. stopped out of the blue and turned around. "May I ask," she said twitching, "What you want out of us?" "A treasure," Koenma said. "Heck no!" A.S. whined. Moon nodded in agreemement. "They're her treasures," Moon added quickly. "Good point!" A.S. exclaimed. This all ended up in a big debate. Koenma would shrill, his pacifier bouncing rapidly in his mouth as he jabbered, "YOU must obey my commands..... I'm Koenma!" A.S. would retort, "What's so great about being Koenma? Because you can get away with sucking on a pacifier?" Koenma would cry, "My pacifier is beside the point!" A.S. would sigh, "Are you sure? What a waste of time, talking to you." Koenma would say, "Give me the treasures or else you'll go to jail!" A.S. would moan, "Like I truly care?" She did care of course, but she had to add a little spice to the debate. After about fifteen minutes of this, Koenma's threat became true; A.S. was sent to jail along with Moon. "How did I get into this?" Moon complained as she tossed her duct tape back and forth in her palm. "You agreed with me...... slightly...." A.S. said in an unsure voice. Moon raised her right eyebrow. "Kind of....." Moon gave Kami a glare. "Well! You said that it was my stuff so you technically agreed!" A.S. exclaimed. Moon sighed. "I wonder how long we're `gonna stay here...." A.S. complained. "If my brother Youko was still alive, he'd get us out," Moon said. A.S. nodded. "Your brother was awesome," she commented. "`Yep."  
  
Kurama paced around. "Koenma, this idea does not seem very wise. I would like to believe that girl is totally harmless, but I don't. Her spirit energy is that of a regular human, but she seems to be wise enough to qualify for danger to the Rekai! And that Moon girl, she is indeed powerful!" Kurama said in an anxious tone, but still very quietly. "I sensed it!" Kuwabara added. "They're no danger," Hiei assured the group. "I agree with Hiei," Yusuke said. "Hmmmm, they're in prison! What could they possibly do?" Botan said cheerfully as she walked into the door. A.S. had a rubber band, a rubber duck, a bag of strange herbs, a tube of lip-gloss, a candy bar, and a bottle of water. She grinned. "My escape plan will work!" she exclaimed. Many prisoners looked at her like she was nuts and then went back to what they were doing. "How are you going to escape with a rubber band, a rubber duck, some herbs, a chapstick thing, some candy, and some bottled water?" "I will tell you my plan!" A.S. shrilled as she began whispering her 'fool-proof' plan into Moon's right ear.  
  
A.S. grinned when she finished her plan. Moon, however, was quite annoyed. The plan was stupid, dumb, foolish, caused by A.S. having TOO much sugar. Moon suddenly flashed a smile. "I have an idea...." She said with a grin. A.S. and Moon were whispering excitedly. It was dark, and Yusuke was going to make sure they were not trying to escape before he went to bed. Of course, how could they escape? They were locked in, obviously unable to get the keys. Did I mention the Spirit Detectives were staying in Spirit World until they got the treasure? Yusuke laid down in his bed and rolled into the covers.  
  
It was late at night; the moon glistened in the hazy sky. Fog covered the sky like a canvas and paint. Two girls were walking about the Rekai. "Revenge...." The first hissed. This girl was A.S.. The other girl added, "An experiment too......" A.S. pulled the flask out she had in the prison. It had a dark purple mixture in it, a pungent watery substance. A.S. grinned and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. "Quite useful for picking locks." She handed the bobby pin to Moon. Moon smiled and inserted the bobby pin into the lock, twisting and turning it around. The door opened. And what room were the girls entering? Kuwabara's room. A.S. walked in happily, holding the potion tightly. She paced over to Kuwabara's bed. Moon giggled slightly, but then bit her lip. She didn't want to wake Kuwabara up. A.S. held the potion over Kuwabara and said, "Till the moon is flaming and the sun freezes, you will be under this enchantment."  
  
"Till the moon is flaming and the sun freezes,  
  
A game I will play with you, A jest, a laugh, a bit of amusement, These are our fox ways. Maybe this game will end,  
  
Maybe it won't," both girls said in unison. A.S. poured the potion over Kuwabara and it caused him to shine. A blast of light came and then shattered quickly.  
  
Kuwabara woke up lazily, and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened. In the mirror stood a handsome boy, with spiky orange hair, a muscular and thin body, and flaming red eyes. He was a handsome and charming bishounen. He rubbed his eyes again. It was the same appearance. He walked into the kitchen and the other Spirit Detectives turned to say hi, well, except Hiei. Kurama stared, Yusuke's fork dropped, and Hiei's eyes widened. "What.... Happened?" Kurama asked.  
  
The boys immediately ran to the two girl's prison cells. Kuwabara was not able to explain what happened, and well, they thought the girls would have something to do with this. They both didn't care for Kuwabara, and A.S. was able to control treasures. She'd probably be able to do some weird things with the treasures, eh? They stopped at the cell, but they neither saw Moon or A.S. Upon the bars were words wrote in duct tape that said, "Duct tape is useful anytime. We told you. –A.S. and Moon" The boys stared. What in the world happened?  
  
A.N.- Ha, a cliffie-thingy! Evil I am! Bwahahahahahahaha...... (Yuki, Kami's muse tosses a book at Kami's head...... and makes a direct hit) KAMI: @____@ Yuki: ^.^ Fun. Kami: Anyways, next chappie will feature Kuwabara being a bishie! Yuki: So... Kami: Read and review! Yuki: Well, I was thinking of saying "Toss painfully hard objects at Kami" but what you said is good too..... Kami: ___ Well, R&R. 


	2. Of Foxes and Admiration

A.N.- WazZZZzzzZZZUUPpppPPP!! Kami here, otherwise known as A.S. Btw.... This is NOT a Mary-Sue fic! Yuki: YES! I actually APPEAR in this fic! Kami: Yes, yes you do. Yuki: Anyways, what happens when Kuwabara becomes a bishounen....... Find out! Kami: And please read and review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Moon. (*Sheepish grin* Forgot to say that last chappie'.... Moon is actually Moon Minamino on fanfiction.net.) I also do not own Yu Yu Hakusho....that stinks.  
  
Chapter Two: Of Foxes and Admiration  
  
A.S. grinned, listening to her C.D. player. Moon was frustrated though. Neither of the girls could go back to the Ningenkai for a while or the Spirit Detectives would find them. A.S. gave a chuckle and said, "It could be worse......... we could still be in jail." She played with her hair and chewed purple grape-flavored bubble gum. Moon turned around, "This is not a game, A.S.!" A.S. whimpered, "Sorry." Both girls decided that it was best that they just hide out for a while. So, we all know what that means. "ANIME WATCHING MARATHON!!!!!" the two girls shrilled at the same time. (A.N.-Lol.... I HAD to put that...)  
  
Kuwabara was walking down the street. Something odd was going on though. Girls would whisper as he would walk by, and his fellow female students at his high school would blush if he said hi to them. Not normal, definitely not normal. Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara and laughed. It was an oddity Yusuke was in school, but he went to school sometimes. "Kuwabara, those chicks, A.S. and Moon, didn't do anything bad to you. You should be thanking them; they made all the ladies like you!" A young, blonde-haired girl giggled and said to one of her friends, "Kuwabara is so dreamy."  
  
A.S. whined, "Where's the cookie dough?" A.S. sighed and turned around, lonely to see someone familiar. "Hey Kami," A spirit-like creature that looked like a girl said. She was almost see-through, like a ghost. Se had two snow-white fox ears and black hair with red streaks. She had a white tail with a purple tips and her ears had purple tips too. She grinned and laughed. "`Ya' getting lost again?" the girl said tauntingly. "Yes, Yuki," A.S. sighed. "Well, it looks like you need your guardian to guide you around...... Geez, I can't believe the Spirit Detectives are after you of all people." She rolled her eyes, "Paaaa-thetic." "So, have you seen any cute boys around?" Yuki asked with a wink. Moon sweatdropped. A.S. sighed, "Look, it's not funny that I'm picky when it comes to guys." This brought up a memory, but you can learn about that later. Yuki laughed and then all three girls grew into a fit of laughter. And the memory? Well, I'll tell you about that some other time. (A.N.- Tell me in a review if you want to hear it.) What about Yuki? Well, like she said, she was A.S.'s guardian. She was like a spirit-type creature, a farya, a creature that guarded other creatures. Why did A.S. need a guardian? Well, A.S., as a half human, had normal human strength. But she was also part faerie, yet her faerie form was not the strongest you've ever seen. A.S. used more cunningness than strength in battle, with the help of her treasures. The two girls were at A.S.'s clan, the LeikoKoto. (A.N.- LeikoKoto= Arrogant Harp) A.S. was the leader of this clan. Many people were getting fed up with her not being there 24/7 and being so busy with other things that some of the clan was starting to get irritated. There were many who were loyal, but there were also groups against A.S., probably because she was not of the demon culture and only half faerie. Simple as that, some of the fools discriminated her, but she tried to put up with it. A.S. flashed a smile. "I think I'm going to go make myself a milkshake."  
  
Kuwabara grinned. He was walking down the halls of his school and all the girls adored him because of his charming good looks. As an added bonus, he was sweet. So, every girl wanted to invite him to the dance coming up. He didn't know whom he would take. Maybe Yukina; maybe one of the girls asking him to the dance; who knows? But he did know he was loving the attention, and gaining quite an ego too. And the oddest of things happened, there was now a Kuwabara fan club. Yes, many girls started a Kuwabara fan club. And there were quite a number of girls in the club too! Sixteen girls were in the Kuwabara fan club! Sixteen. Quite a few people had crushes on Kuwabara now. Girls would do so many things to gain his attention! In his first class, math, he found three notes from girls in his desk. In his locker, he found chocolate the next period. In P.E., girls would come up to him and tell him how incredible and sweet he was. During science, the smartest girl in the school, even smarter than Keiko, offered to do his homework. Kuwabara declined though; it was against his honor code to let other people do his homework because that would be cheating. And that was just the beginning of Kuwabara's admiration. When Kuwabara was walking home, a girl whistled as he walked by. He grinned and kept going. Right before he entered the door to his house, a girl handed him a gift and he gratefully accepted it. Kuwabara was getting a lot of attention. He liked this attention, and that was just the beginning of the huge amounts of admiration towards Kuwabara. It was definitively just the beginning. So, he smiled and walked into his house. "What's that stupid grin for, little brother?" Shizuru asked as Kuwabara walked into his house. "Oh, nothing, `sis," Kuwabara said, "Nothing."  
  
A.N.- Kami: A MASTERPIECE!!! Yuki: -_-UU You're SO modest. Kami: I know! ^__^ Yuki: Please read and review..... actually, don't.....she won't get as hyper if you don't! Kami: (Holding up a sign that says: I love reviews and constructed criticism...... and compliments.) 


	3. Arcade Games

A.N.- Hello! Another update! Woohoo, I rock!! Yuki: -_- Pathetic. Kami: I really like this chappie.... I'm proud. Yuki: -_- Yet again, another reason I question if she really makes those good grades she talks about...... Kami: HEY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho. Too bad for me; I don't. I don't own Moon either.  
  
Chapter Three: Arcade Games  
  
Kurama sighed. Today was another boring day. His mother was out of town and all his friends were busy. Yusuke was shopping with Keiko. Poor Yusuke, Kurama thought as he hanged upside down on his bed. (A.N.- I do that all the time; it rocks! ^___^)  
  
Hiei was out looking for those girls. Those annoying kids, Kurama thought.  
  
Kuwabara was at the arcade. Kurama laughed. It was a typical event for Kuwabara to go to the arcade, very typical.  
  
************************************************************************ There was something new about the arcade, very new. The crowd was completely different! There were swarms of girls that never went to the arcade there!  
  
One girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes and was as thin as a toothpick. She was a model that went to Kuwabara's school and she was the kind of girl who was a cheerleader and went out with the jocks. Her name was Veronica and she was wearing a pink shirt with the sentence 'I LOVE Kuwabara' on it in red.  
  
There was also a girl named Felicity. She had hazel eyes and short pink hair. She had a shirt with a picture of Kuwabara in 'bishie-form' on it.  
  
And the crowd basically consisted of all these girls, the Kuwabara Fan Club. `Yep. Oh! But that was not all! Almost all the girls were practicing videogames to win 'Kuwabara-chan's' admiration, hoping that it would lead to him loving them. Of course, videogames wouldn't make him love those girls. Kuwabara wasn't shallow like that.  
  
The arcade manager was amazed, and with green dollar signs in his eyes, he offered Kuwabara HUGE amounts of tokens for games so that he would stay at the arcade longer. Kuwabara thought he just got those free tokens for being a good customer, but he was wrong. The manager figured out that when Kuwabara came in and played videogames that the Kuwabara-crazed girls and women would come too.  
  
One girl playing a fighting videogame in the back grumbled. She had medium-sized purple hair and golden-looking eyes. Her skin was tanned and her hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a white that had 'Kitsune Girl' on it in black letters and a black mini skirt and a black leather jacket with black go-go boots. "Why are there so many people in here?" she groaned.  
  
The other girl who was playing the fighting game with her sighed, "I don't know." She had pale skin and cold blue eyes. Her hair was long and flowing, straight black hair. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with tennis shoes.  
  
"Victory!" the second girl with the chilly blue eyes cried.  
  
The girl with deep golden eyes moaned. "Darn, I lost," she hissed.  
  
The other girl with blue eyes quickly whispered, "Look!" She pointed at Kuwabara.  
  
The girl with purple hair whispered quietly, "We need to leave!"  
  
The other girl only nodded and in a flash; they were dashing out the door.  
  
Kuwabara saw the girls. His mind seemed to race faster with thoughts now that he had a 'bishie' look to him. "Those are those girls with the treasure!" he shrilled. He began chasing them out the door. A.S. and Moon weren't the only girls displeased that Kuwabara was chasing them. Angry fangirls of Kuwabara protested.  
  
"Kuwabara-chan; come back!" one girl cried, holding roses. "I got you FLOOOWWWERRRSSS!!" She whined.  
  
Another girl screamed, "KUWABARA!! No! I am your one true LOVE!"  
  
And let's just say that there were many other shouts to Kuwabara like this.  
  
Hiei growled. He could smell that girl; he could smell A.S's scent somewhere. He dashed through a forest, quicker and quicker, not stopping. He looked around, expecting a house, an opening, something! According to Koenma A.S. had a home here! Yet all there was were trees, thick lush trees, but he could have sworn he heard voices.  
  
A.S. was running down the streets of Tokyo, not looking back to see if that orange-haired boy had caught up to her. Moon was in the lead and was telling A.S. to hurry from the front of the chase. A.S. tried, but the weariness attacked her slowly, slowly, slowly...... It pursued her to stop, but she would not. The sweat dripped down her face, making her cheeks look soaked with water boiled up in the sun. She whimpered and fell to the ground; she could run no longer. She closed her eyes and waited, just waited to go to the Spirit World's jail. But then she heard a familiar voice, yelling at the orange-haired boy.  
  
Fumes filled that area, pungent orange fumes.  
  
She felt someone pick her up and carry her off.  
  
........ But she was so tired she didn't have the strength to see who.  
  
A.N.- Um..... all I have to say is.... Please read and review! ^__^ (Peace sign) Yuki: It's a miracle! She didn't talk anybody's ears off yet! (astonished and sarcastic voice) 0_0 Kami: -_- Please just read and review. Thanks. 


	4. HUH! Letters and Undercover Agents

Kuwabara Becomes a Bishie Chapter Four: HUH??!! Letters and Undercover Agents  
  
A.N.- AHEM! I would like to announce to the world....... I AM ONCE AGAIN A KURAMA FAN! ^_^;;; I've TRIED to diss being a Kurama fan but it never works. -_- Never. Never ever. I try. Yuki: AND IT NEVER WORKS!!! Now I'm going to have to pay.....GAH!!! Kami: Don't listen to her...she doesn't like that I'm a Kurama fan. ^_^ Anyways........ Kurama has always been my fave bishie... and I'm announcing that I'm a Kurama fan again! So, um, yeah! (- Nod, nod-) Yuki: (-Grumbles-)  
  
So..... I'll announce my bishie list....from numero uno to numero....uh....(-thinks- ) tres! If I spelled it right!  
  
Kurama (I've been a Kurama fan FOREVER! I swear.... It's like a stinkin' disease. Kurama rules; he's my fave bish! ^_^;;;)  
  
Naraku (SO evil. SO cool.)  
  
Trunks (Bishie I always have in reviews....of course, he NEVER compared to Kurama. Neither did Naraku.)  
  
Anyways, I'd also like to say something..... (-Sobs-) My two fave stories  
have been taken off of Fanfiction.Net!! Grrrrr....... I'd like to say Tales  
of Revenge and Sweet Snow and The Hiei and Kurama Show ROCK!! The authors  
are the best humor fanfiction writers EVER!!! And it sucks that some of  
their stories are gone! It irritates me so much! Gah!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jess, Moon, or YuYu Hakusho, or DBZ, or Trunks  
from DBZ, or Pan form DBZ. Or Naraku from Inuyasha! I also do not own  
Diet Dr. Pepper......my fave soda pop. Oh yes, I do not own Coca Cola; nor do  
I own Kagome form Inuyasha.  
  
Warning: Ahem....... Trunks fans.....Kami's not `gonna be to happy with  
him.....so you may just `wanna skip the last part.... ^_^;;;..... Or you may  
end up screaming in terror. Let's just say Trunk's hair.....changes...... Yuki:  
`Yup! XD Kami: You'll understand later! ^_^;;; (-Peace sign-)  
  
A.S. woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. No, she was certainly NOT  
going to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the Spirit Detectives  
staring at her, breathing down her neck, forcing her to give them  
information, objects, and treasures. No, she would not open her eyes just  
yet, not until she had the chance to escape.  
  
"KAMI!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed.  
  
A.S. shifted. "Yuki? Is that you?" she sighed.  
  
"Duh!" the voice responded.  
  
A.S. suddenly fell to the ground. "OW!!! HECK! `Whatta wakeup call!"  
She looked around. A.S. was at her clan! She was okay! But wait a  
minute....... "I'm in the clan's medical room!" she shouted.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Your arm was gashed slightly. It should heal."  
  
Moon came running in. "Is she okay?" She asked quickly.  
  
Yuki nodded, "Yes, the idiot will survive."  
  
Kami screeched, "HEY! I'm smarter than YOU, Yuki!"  
  
Yuki growled. "No, you're not!"  
  
Moon whimpered. "Not again......"  
  
Kuwabara growled. "Urameshi, I was SO close to catching her!"  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were discussing the entire "Catch the Stupid  
Treasure Chicks" mission, named courtesy of Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Kurama added, "I've seen them around town." He nodded. "And I feel like  
I know that one girl; Moon, is it? I feel like I know her from  
somewhere!"  
  
Yusuke growled irritably. "We need to catch them."  
  
The boys thought they were talking in private, but they weren't having  
a private conversation. Oh no. There was one person eavesdropping.  
  
"Hm! Looks like Kuwabara likes someone ELSE!!!" a girl with green-  
tinted eyes and hair with bushy curls. Her name was Jess and she was not  
your typical fan of Kuwabara. Oh no. She was a self-proclaimed TRUE FAN  
of KUWABARA! "Nooo!" She squealed.  
  
"I liked Kuwabara from the start!!!" she added. She took a sip of her  
favorite drink, Coke, and continued watching through her purple-colored  
binoculars.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Well, who are you two taking to that dance our two  
schools are doing? You know.....the Sakura Dance? It's coming up next  
month," he said, changing topics.  
  
Kuwabara whimpered. "I don't know........ all these girls started liking  
me, and Hiei would kill me if I took Yukina to it."  
  
Yusuke answered, "I'm taking Keiko."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I don't know who to take.... I may just not go."  
  
CRACK! CRRRACCCKKKK!!! "Uh oh!" Jess whispered urgently. The limb she  
was sitting on was cracking! SNAP!  
  
Jess fell immediately fell to the grassy ground. "Uhhhhhhh.....my head...."  
She groaned. Her right eye twitched. She was in front of her all-time  
crush...... KUWABARA!!  
  
Kuwabara helped her up. "Miss, are you okay?" he asked kindly.  
  
Jess nodded quickly. Kuwabara was talking to her! A Kuwabara fangirl  
rolled her eyes. "My gosh! How cheap! Falling out of a tree?? That is  
sooooooo overrated."  
  
"Thank you," Jess said happily.  
  
Kuwabara asked, "Aren't you Jess......that girl I met one day at the vet?"  
  
Jess nodded quickly.  
  
Kuwabara already admired the girl. He remembered her being interested  
in cats, videogames, and all sorts of things he liked. And she never once  
insulted him, even when he wasn't a bish. Not once. He suddenly had an  
idea.  
  
"Jess.....would you like to go to the Sakura Dance with me?" he said  
softly.  
  
She nodded, and then stuttered. "Ye-, ye-, yes! I would love to!" She  
hugged Kuwabara, and at that time; she was the happiest girl in the  
world.  
  
Kurama chuckled and walked away. Yusuke gave the two a look and ran off  
behind Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara grinned and asked Jess if she would like to go to a Coffee  
Shop with him. She agreed.  
  
Kami paced around. "Moon! Guess what? I got an idea!!"  
  
Moon sighed. "This better be good!" she grumbled.  
  
Kami said excitedly, "Let's go to Japan...... we can find there weakness by  
SPYING!!"  
  
Moon grew curious. "Like.....detectives?"  
  
Kami shook her head. "No, like undercover agents. I could go to a  
Spirit Detective's High School, and you could go to the other. We could  
change our appearances, and we could make up fake names. It's simple."  
  
"That's a good idea!" Moon exclaimed.  
  
Kami then heard a loud thump on the door of the room she was in.  
"What?" she inquired as she walked over to the white door. She saw a  
nicely wrote letter. She recognized the handwriting. "It's from Trunks...."  
She whispered.  
  
Kuwabara growled. His first date with Jess was being pestered by  
fangirls!!  
  
"I LOOVVVEEE you Kuwabara!" one named Kagome exclaimed. ( A.N.- NOT  
from Inuyaha..... –Sigh-)  
  
A second Kuwabara fangirl cried, "Kuwabara, you're SO HOT!!!"  
  
Jess was fed up. After about fifty billion exclamations from Kuwabara  
fangirls talking about how they admire Kuwabara; she was agitated to the  
max. She walked out the door, her right eye twitching for the second time  
that day. "GET AWAY!!!!" She screamed at the Kuwabara fangirls with  
sinister flames in her eyes.  
  
Let's just say the fangirls started running swiftly. Jess scared them  
away VERY quickly.  
  
A.S. read the letter aloud. "Dear A.S., I have something I must tell  
you. I have fallen in love with Pan...... and I guess you know what this  
means. Consider this a break-up. I'm sorry."  
  
Moon said silently, "I never liked that guy anyways."  
  
Now, as you know, people typically cry when their boyfriend or  
girlfriend break up with them. A.S. was never typical though. Oh no, she  
was ticked, very PO'ed.  
  
"Ahem.....she said as she pulled out a brown box. She put one of her  
lovely treasures in the box and sent it to Trunks in another universe...  
through a teleportation device she liked to call "The Great Magical  
Thingy".  
  
Trunks unwrapped a box he received from A.S. He saw golden orb in it  
and smiled. "Must be trying to get me to date her again......" he said.  
  
As soon as he opened the orb, a huge, evil-looking dragon appeared,  
roaring evilly. It said bitterly, "Mistress Kami, or A.S. as you know her  
has a parting gift." The dragon blew a huge flame at Trunks hair.  
  
Trunks called a company. "Um....hello? Do you have any hair-growth  
cream?"  
  
A.S. was surfing the web. "Okay, Shuuichi Minamino goes to Meiou High;  
you have to have top scores to go there. Yusuke goes to a typical public  
school."  
  
Moon quickly said, "I'll go to the punk's school! I don't want to go to  
a prep school!"  
  
A.S. nodded. "Okay..... I'll go to Meiou High. I make straight-a's..... I  
should be able to go there. I've seen the entrance exams..... I should be  
able to get in." She grinned. "So....... It all begins here."  
  
A.N.- Wow....this is, like, my longest chapter. Well, thank you, thank you!  
(-Bow-) Yuki: (-Rolls eyes-) Read and review.... 


	5. Fangirl Mobs, Meiou High, and Sarasaki H...

Kuwabara Becomes a Bishie  
  
Chapter Five: Fangirl Mobs, Meiou High, and Sarasaki High......  
  
Author's Note: Okay...... I felt like updating early `cuz I really feel like writing. Yuki: (-Sweatdrops-) Anyways, here's the next chappie. Oh yes.....don't forgot......Kurama rocks hardcore!!!!! Also....... I need to advertise my friend's website....... It's an anime RPG site and we need more members! It's called Tainted Moon.....the address is www.animerpging.suddenlaunch.com (Stupid hyperlink....got me confused...) Thank `ya for your time and patience. Also, if I accidently switch back and forth from my character's name and nickname..... A.S.= name....nickname= Kami..... I'm extremely sorry. And if anybody is about to ask....A.S. is NOT my real name....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. That stinks; yes, but I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (-sobs-)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter Five: Fangirl Mobs, Meiou High, and Sarasaki High......  
  
Kami was pacing around. "SOOOO!!!" she said loudly, "How are we going to do this?"  
  
Moon shrugged. "Sneak through a portal."  
  
Kami nodded. "Luckily Yuki gave me her powers.... Or I wouldn't be able to speak Japanese!"  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Kami walked through a forest she had come upon. It was small, but still significant. She sighed and stopped at a well. Today had not been her day. She didn't get the top score on the science test, one of her friends was mad at her, and she wasn't able to go to the library!  
  
She heard a loud boom, and a fox-like girl jumped out of the well, Yuki!  
  
"You shall receive a gift I have to offer...." Yuki whispered.  
  
Kami was not sure what to do.....a....a....fox-person was in front of her! It was not just a creature in a novel....this girl was real!!!  
  
The ground shook, and Kami's eyes went wide. She gained her own fox ears and tail. Yuki was a fox faerie, full-blooded. She gave Kami some of her powers, and Kami became a hanya, a half-human half-faerie. Luckily, Kami gained some of Yuki's knowledge of the Makai and the ability to speak Japanese. Kami also gained the ability to heal from Yuki's powers given to her. She gained years of experience.....her fox faerie form was 400 years old. So, Kami had become over four-hundred-years old.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Kami grinned. "Let's do this."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kuwabara was going to meet Jess at the movie theater. He was walking down the street, minding his own business when.........  
  
A teenaged girl gasped. "KUWABARA!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kuwabara ran as fast as he can away from the area. He was in severe danger! A whole mob of Kuwabara fangirls was chasing him. OH THE HORROR!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kuwabara shrieked as he ran away.  
  
"GET THE CUTIE!!!" One fangirl shrieked.  
  
Kuwabara made it to the movie theater, but he lost one sock, a lock of hair, both sleeves of his shirt, and a shoe in the process.  
  
"Hey, Jess..... I....made....it...." he said through breaths.  
  
Jess exclaimed, "What happened?"  
  
"Fan....girls....." Kuwabara said as he fell to the floor.  
  
"Fangirls," Jess hissed. Who knew that she was coming up with a plan to stop the fangirls in their tracks from causing havoc on her and Kuwabara's date.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Uh......Kami.......are you sure this thing won't kill us in the process changing our appearance?" Moon asked as she stared at a nasty brownish concoction Kami had created.  
  
"88.9% sure," A.S. said with a peace sign.  
  
Moon gave her a look.  
  
A.S. groaned, "Just joking! It's okay! Geez...... the potion won't hurt you at all....."  
  
Moon nodded and said, "I talked our parents into signing us up for the foreign exchange program."  
  
A.S. questioned, "How?"  
  
Moon said in a wise voice, "Welllllll, I told them it would go good on our permanent record. And that we would be supervised!"  
  
"So.....what families are we staying with?" A.S. asked.  
  
"Well..... oddly enough, the Spirit Detectives are signed up for the foreign exchange program. Well, a few of them. That Kuwabaka guy and that Kurama guy are signed up," Moon said.  
  
"Who are you staying with?" A.S. inquired.  
  
"Kurama...... he sounds nice....and he has a name like my `bro."  
  
"So I guess I'm staying with Kuwabara's family."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you SURE our parents are okay with this?"  
  
"YES!!!!! Don't freak out!"  
  
"Okay, okay, GEEZ!!!"  
  
"Now that I think about it........ instead of going on a plane....... Let's just go through one of the portals like we did when we went to the arcade in Japan. That was fun. It's cool that the transformation of that Kuwabara person turned out good."  
  
"Why DID we go to Japan?"  
  
"Because we wanted to see if he turned into a bishie."  
  
"Now I remember."  
  
"Japan's pretty cool."  
  
"`Yep."  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
Jess looked around, searching for fangirls of Kuwabara, with a walky- talky in hand. "Coast is clear, Kittylover."  
  
"Okay, I-Don't-Like-Fangirls......" 'Kittylover ran across the street and outside the door of the arcade.  
  
Jess grinned. "You weren't mobbed by fangirls this time, Kuwabara!" she said to 'Kittylover'."  
  
"KUWABARA!!! Did you say Kuwabara??????" a girl screamed. "Girls..... HE'S HERE!!!!"  
  
Jess facefaulted. "Opps...."  
  
Kuwabara and Jess took off into a dash.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! GET HIM!!!!!!"  
  
===============================================================  
  
A.S. took a sip of the brown 'junk-in-a-bottle' and coughed loudly. "YUUCCCCKKKKK!!!"  
  
Her hair rapidly changed from purple to blonde and her eyes shifted from red to green. She stayed the same height and had the same frame. However, the tint of her skin changed...... it had become less tan and creamier.  
  
Moon made a gagging sound and took a sip. Her hair had become red and shorter and her eyes turned into a deep chocolate brown. Her skin had became very tan and she became a little taller.  
  
A.S. grinned. "It worked. By the way........," she said as she looked at a card, "You're now Lily Greenleaf, and I'm Angel Crystalheart." She flashed a peace sign.  
  
"Who the heck came up with those names??" she exclaimed.  
  
"Chris, the cook....." she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"That explains everything," she said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Well, we better pack.....w'ere leaving today," Moon said.  
  
"WHAAAAATTTT?" A.S. screamed. A.S. was in an instant frenzy, "MUST PACK!!!"  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A.S. had ended up packing enough and in time. She rang on the door bell of the Kuwabara family's house and waited.  
  
Shizuru opened the door. "Hey, you must be Angel, the exchange student. Come on in," she said in Japanese, "My name's Shizuru."  
  
"Thanks," A.S. said in Japanese. She noted that Meiou High was at least two or three miles away from his house.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Moon was admiring the garden at Shuiichi Minamino's house. It was a sight to see. She got out of her daydream though and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello," Kurama said with a warm smile as he opened the door.  
  
"You must be Shuiichi Minamino," Moon said, "My name is," she tried to remember her 'name', "Lily Greenleaf..."  
  
He nodded. "That's correct. Please, come on in," he said with a courteous grin.  
  
Moon noted that this Shuiichi fellow was extremely polite.  
  
Moon was easily chatting away in Japanese.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A.S. had looked around the house. Some of the rooms were slightly messy, but cozy, and others were extremely tidy. There was a 'Welcome' sign hanging on the staircase. (A.N.- I'm just assuming Kuwabara's home has a staircase) Kuwabara's family was quite nice too. His mom was an up-beat positive person that strived to be virtuous. Kuwabara's father was a business man and very intelligent and levelheaded, a great person to chat with. Kuwabara's sister was a calm and kind, though she was quite a bit more reckless than anybody else. She was extremely laid-back. Kuwabara was kind and virtuous, and he also acted quite tough, but A.S. took note that he seemed like a softie. She assumed this because of his sweet nature. (A.N.- I'm making up the personality for parents.... they never showed Kuwabara's parents in the anime.... -_-..... or manga..... I don't think....)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon had already figured out the personalities.  
  
Shuiichi Minamino was kind, sweet, and charming, and very caring. He was also extremely intelligent and handsome. He seemed to enjoy some of the simpler things in life because he enjoyed just reading a book or gardening. At least, when moon asked what he liked, those were the most common type of answers she got. (A.N.- Hey....does anybody know the exact way to spell 'Shuiichi......... different people have different spellings....it's got me confused..... -_-..... Very confused.......)  
  
Kurama's bother was slightly annoying, but he was playful and a cute kid. He would ask her to play videogames with him and he would show her his pictures he did at school.  
  
Kurama's mom was kind and caring. She was open and honest, and she was extremely motherly.  
  
Kurama's father was slightly strict but nice and he was wise. He owned his own shop too, so he was a businessman.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
A.S. walked up to the door of Meiou High, wearing a light pink skirt and a white shirt that matched with a pink collar, the school uniform. She let out a sigh and heaved her duffle bag from her left to her right shoulder.  
  
She opened the door and walked into the school, and a smile creeped across her face. She loved learning and school, and she was going to one of the best schools in Japan. She walked into the school and watched as people shuffled by, chattering away in Japanese. She was having trouble comprehending what everybody was saying, but she could, just not fast- paced.  
  
A.S. entered the school's office. "Hello, I'm Angel," she said in Japanese. She hoped she said it right. "Darn it, why didn't I take a Japanese Language class like Moon? If I did, this would be easier," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Hello," a secretary said. "Hold on one second, a student will come and show you around the school and explain rules and that such and such."  
  
A.S. nodded.  
  
A boy with long red hair and lush emerald eyes entered the office. He had on a school uniform, and he asked, "I'm here to help Angel."  
  
The secretary nodded. "She's over there," she said as she pointed to the seat A.S. was in.  
  
A.S. stood up. "Angel Crystalheart, pleased to meet you," she said with a bow.  
  
"Lovely to meet you too. Are you a foreign exchange student?" Kurama asked.  
  
A.S. nodded. "Yes, I am."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Moon walked through the school, looking for the office. "Uh.....?"  
  
A girl walked up to her with brown hair. "Hello!" she said with a smile, "My name's Keiko. You must be he new student."  
  
"Yes, I am," Moon said.  
  
"Here, let me show you around. I'm sure the teachers won't mind." Keiko said.  
  
Moon nodded and said, "Okay."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A.N.- Okay! What did you think? Read and review please! And, hey! My chappies are getting longer! 


End file.
